Conventionally, plastic bottles with handles, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,418, 5,469,612 and 7,207,538, are usually fabricated by a bottle blowing machine. The bottle blowing machine produces a bottle body initially and then plants a handle onto the bottle body, such that an extra planting process and a higher production cost are required.
To overcome the aforesaid drawback, a technique, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,158, is applied to directly plant a bottle parison and a handle into a bottle blowing mold to form a bottle body with attached handle at the same time during bottle blowing process in a bottle blowing machine. However, the planting path is vertical to the axis of the bottle parison and the handle and bottle parison are planted at the same time on the front side of the bottle blowing mold, so production yield is lower due to constraints of the required mechanism and cannot fully meet the demands.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,133 also discloses a technique to plant a bottle parison and a handle at the same time. It needs to position the handle and bottle parison at fixed locations relative to each other before the bottle parison is heated, after heated they are sent into a mold. Its production yield also is lower and cannot meet the demands.